Incomprensible
by Irysa
Summary: Se llamaba Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka. Era perfecto. Y era el novio de su hermana Hinata. Este fic participa en el reto Friendzone del foro "La Aldea Oculta Entre las Hojas"


_**Incomprensible**_

**Nombre del Fic: Incomprensible**

**Autora: Irysa**

**Personajes: Kiba Inuzuka, Hanabi Hyuga**

**Géneros: Romance**

**Nº de Palabras: 1.838**

**Disclaimer: Naruto y sus personajes son propiedad de Kishimoto**

**Notas: Este fic participa en el reto Friendzone del foro la Aldea Oculta entre las Hojas.**

**Aclaraciones: En este fic Kiba tiene 20 años y Hanabi 15**

* * *

><p>Se llamaba Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka. Era enérgico, simpático, atlético y divertido. Tenía los ojos oscuros y el peo negro y alborotado. También llevaba unas extrañas rayas rojas debajo de los ojos que en cualquier otra persona le habrían resultado repugnantes, pero que él se le antojaban encantadoras. Y tenía unos labios carnosos entre los que sobresalían un par de colmillos que le conferían un aspecto travieso. Se había sorprendido muchas veces mirando aquellos labios.<p>

Amaba los animales. Tenía un gran perro banco al que llamaba Akamaru. En el día a día era tierno se dejaba acariciar y nunca mordía a su gente. Pero también era un feroz guardián y un gran contrincante en batalla cuando tenía que serlo. Ta y como debía ser.

Además, las personas que aman a los animales también suelen ser buenos padres. Ella había visto lo bien que se llevaba con todos los niños de la villa. Aquello también lo encontraba irresistible.

Y vale, era cierto que él no tenía mucho dinero. Tampoco pertenecía a ningún clan prestigioso ni era el heredero, ya que el clan Inuzuka era un matriarcado. Pero eso daba igual. Ella era la heredera del clan más poderoso de Konoha. Del dinero y el prestigio podría ocuparse por los dos.

Se llamaba Kiba, Kiba Inuzuka. Era perfecto. Y era el novio de su hermana Hinata.

Y es que no lo entendía. Así de simple. Hanabi no era capaz de entenderlo. ¿Qué diablos veía Kiba en esa idiota que era su hermana? ¿Qué tenía Hinata que no tuviera Hanabi? Aquellas eran las preguntas que se hacía la castaña por décima vez aquel lunes. Nada más acabar de comer se había encerrado en su cuarto y había ido quitándose la ropa hasta quedar en ropa interior. Y ahora se dedicaba a observarse con detenimiento en el espejo mientras intentaba adivinar qué tenía Hinata que ella no tuviese.

Empezó por su cabello. Ella lo tenía castaño, por los hombros; mientras que Hinata lo tenía azulado, por la cintura. Ella lo había heredado de su padre y Hinata de su madre. ¿Sería eso lo que le gustaría a Kiba de Hinata? ¿Su pelo? Hanabi reconocía que el pelo de su hermana era bonito. Mucho más bonito que el suyo. Pero no creía que fuera eso. Nadie salía con una persona sólo por su cabello.

Unos suaves sollozos empezaron a salir de la habitación de su hermana.

Luego se miró la cara. La verdad es que en la cara se parecían mucho. Los mismos ojos del color de la luna, la misma nariz, la misma boca. Lo único en lo que se diferenciaban era en que Hanabi tenía la cara un poco más alargada. Pero, claramente, nadie salía con otra persona por la forma de su cara.

Y por último estaba el cuerpo. Hanabi tenía curvas. No tan pronunciadas como las de su hermana, pero las tenía. Las justas para darle un toque femenino. Y es que, jolines, el pecho de Hinata, ¡era una exageración! Eso tenía que pesarle. Hanabi había oído la historia de una chica a la que le pesaba tanto el pecho que tuvo que hacerse la cirugía y sacarse dos kilos de cada uno. Igual Hinata en unos años tenía que hacerse también la cirugía y entonces Hanabi y ella tendrían el mismo pecho. Quién sabe.

La castaña se permitió deleitarse con esa posibilidad unos segundos, pero en seguida la apartó de su mente. Ese día no tenía ganas de desvariar. Estaba pensando en el ahora. En qué diablos podía tener Hinata que ella no tuviera. Y vale, tenía más pecho, pero no creía que fuese eso. Esas cosas les importaban a los chicos, pero Hanabi conocía a Kiba y sabía que no era de os que salían con una chica sólo por sus tetas.

Más sollozos provenientes de a habitación de Hinata.

Y eso sólo dejaba la personalidad, algo que Hanabi entendía aún menos que lo demás. ¿Cómo podía ser que Kiba prefiriese estar con la ñoña de su hermana antes que con ella? Hinata era tímida, llorona, tartamudeaba a hablar… Y en cambio, ella, Hanabi Hyuga, era interesante, divertida, simpática y decidida. Y eso quitando que, a pesar de que su hermana fuese cinco años mayor, ella era la heredera.

Entonces, ¿¡qué coño veían los chicos en Hinata!?

Y la imbécil de su hermana seguía llorando en su habitación. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba ahora? Hanabi se vistió rápidamente y entró en la habitación de Hinata, abriendo la puerta de un golpe. Y ahí se encontraba su hermana, en la cama, hecha una bolita, con a cara totalmente roja y empapada de lágrimas y mocos.

- ¿Qué demonios te pasa ahora? –le preguntó Hanabi en tono frío y severo, aunque por dentro estaba hirviendo de irritación. Aquella era una característica propia de los Hyuga, por muy enfadados que estuvieran siempre se dirigían a los demás de forma fría-

- K-Kiba-kun… -fue lo único que pudo articular Hinata entre hipidos-

Aquello puso en guardia a la castaña. Quizá Kiba había dejado a su hermana. En ese caso sería su oportunidad. Pero no le sacaría más hablándole de aquella manera fría. Así que se sentó en la cama a su lado esbozando una sonrisa cariñosa y empezando a acariciarle la espalda para reconfortarla. Hinata se estremeció y lloró un poco más fuerte a sentir el muy inusual contacto, mientras apoyaba a cabecita en el hombro de su hermana pequeña. Ésta reprimió una maldición a sentir la cabeza de la peliazul y dijo, procurando mostrarse lo más suave posible:

- Cuéntame qué pasó.

- Y-yo… -dijo la otra, antes de volver a romper a llorar-

- Venga, dímelo. –insistió Hanabi con voz suave y cariñosa- Te ayudará a sentirte mejor.

Hinata asintió:

- Y-yo… Corté con Kiba-kun. –murmuró antes de empezar a llorar de nuevo-

- ¿Cortaste tú con él? –preguntó Hanabi, con un poco de incredulidad-

Hinata sólo volvió a asentir.

- ¿Entonces por qué lloras? –preguntó la hermana pequeña, fingiendo preocuparse por ella, aunque en realidad, lo que pensaba estaba bastante lejos de la preocupación-

- Y-yo… le hi… le hice mucho daño a Kib-kun… -sollozó Hinata y al ver que Hanabi no le contestaba, siguió hablando- M-me di cuenta de que estaba… de que estaba e-ena… ¡de que aún estaba enamorada de Naruto-kun! –casi escupió la frase- Y no quiero estar con alguien cuando amo a otra persona…

Hanabi seguía escuchando a su hermana y acariciándole a espalda para reconfortarla, pero en realidad su mente estaba ya muy, muy lejos de allí. Que su hermana hubiese dejado a Kiba era aún mejor que que Kiba la hubiese dejado a ella. Seguramente ahora estaría triste y sólo y sería la ocasión ideal para ir con él, consolarlo y declarársele. Y él estaría tan agradecido por tener a alguien que le consolara después del duro golpe que le había dado Hinata que no podría decirle que no. Quizá podrían tacharla de aprovechada, pero, ¿no era que en el amor y en la guerra todo valía?

- Tranquila Hinata-san. –dijo Hanabi al darse cuenta de que su hermana estaba mirándola esperando una respuesta- Hiciste lo mejor. Habría sido peor para él crearle falsas expectativas. Y seguro que prefiere que le digas la verdad a que salgas con él por pena.

Hinata asintió. Eso mismo había pensado ella. Ya no lloraba, sino que sonreía agradecida.

- Gracias, hermanita.

- De nada. Para eso estamos las hermanas, ¿no? –le respondió Hanabi guiñándole un ojo-

Hinata parpadeó, sorprendida. Hanabi solía ser muy fría con ella, pero ese día se estaba comportando de manera extraña. Aunque casi que la prefería así.

- Bueno, me tengo que ir. –dijo entonces Hanabi, quizá de forma demasiado apresurada. Pero es que se moría por ver a Kiba- Quedé con unas amigas. –se excusó al final-

Y salió de la habitación.

Kiba miraba a cielo, notando como la lluvia le caía sobre la cara y se fundía con las lágrimas. Estaba al lado de su casa, pero no iba entrar. No quería que su familia lo viera así. Porque ella lo había dejado. Ella. Hinata. Miró al frente y, a lo lejos, vio una figura. Llevaba una chaqueta con capucha marrón y unas botas de invierno beige, de esas que llevan pelo por dentro. Por debajo llevaba un vestido blanco, cosa que le extrañó mucho, ya que estaban en pleno invierno y había tormenta. Se le acercaba corriendo y pisando charcos. Y la reconoció.

Hanabi Hyuga. A hermana de ella.

La conocía bastante bien, porque Hinata había insistido mucho en que salieran los tres juntos. Una tarde en el cine, un picnic… Al principio le había parecido simplemente una niña creída, pero con el tiempo le había acabado tomando cariño. Había acabado queriéndola como si fuese su hermana pequeña. Alguna vez había pensado que realmente acabaría siendo su hermana pequeña.

Hanabi seguía corriendo hacia él y no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna. ¿Qué iba a hacer? ¿Consolarlo? ¿Decirle que sentía mucho que su hermana hubiera cortado con él?

No supo muy bien cómo reaccionar cuando ella le abrazó.

- Kiba-kun… -empezó ella- No sé cómo decirte lo mucho que siento que la idiota de mi hermana te haya hecho daño…

- Hanabi-chan, -dijo Kiba, intentando sonreír. Era un precioso detalle por parte de la castaña haber ido a consolarlo, pero en ese momento habría preferido estar sólo- tranquila, no es culpa tuya. Además, Hinata me dejó justamente para no hacerme daño. Ella lo hizo con buenas intenciones. Y te agradezco mucho que hayas venido, pero…

- No, escucha, Kiba-kun. –le cortó Hanabi- No hay buenas intenciones por parte de las personas que no te aman. Hinata nunca te amó. Kiba-kun, yo nunca dije nada porque hasta ahora Hinata te había hecho feliz, pero… Hay una cosa que debo contarte. –la Hyuga clavó sus ojos en los de Kiba y un escalofrío recorrió a espalda del chico- Desde hace un tiempo, yo… Te amo.

Esa confesión dejó de piedra al chico. No estaba muy seguro de que la Hyuga se diera cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Aquello no sonaba a la Hanabi que él conocía, decidida y un poco creída. Estaba hasta patética comparada con la Hanabi Hyuga que ella solía ser. Y le sonaba que había oído aquella "declaración" en alguna película de amor. A parte de que él… Quería a Hanabi como a una hermana, como a una amiga. Nada más.

Hanabi-chan… -empezó de forma insegura- Lo cierto es que yo te quiero, pero como se quiere a una hermana o a una amiga. A pesar de todo, me importas demasiado como para salir con pena. No me malinterpretes, me gustaría que siguiéramos siendo amigos, es sólo que no quiero…

Se calló. Hanabi ya se había alejado corriendo. "Es sólo que no quiero crearte falsas expectativas." Eso era lo que le iba a decir. No pudo evitar sonreír con amargura. Aquellas habían sido exactamente las mismas palabras que había usado Hinata para cortar con él. Qué irónico era el mundo.

Y con un suspiro, decidió entrar en la casa. No tenía ganas de constiparse.

* * *

><p><strong>Y... ¿Qué tal? ¿Os ha gustado? Espero que sí. Este es el primer fic que publico aquí, en FanFiction ^^ <strong>

**Por favor, dejad un comentario para permitirme saber vuestra opinión, pliis.**

**Besoos, Iry ^^**

**PD: Lo siento si falta alguna l. Es que no sé que le pasa a mi teclado, que cuando le doy a la L a veces no me escribe xD**


End file.
